dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Noah Family
The self-called the true apostles of God is a group of fourteen (originally, thirteen) humans whom have had the "Noah gene" within their bodies activated. They follow the will of Noah and The Earl of Millennium. The Earls says them to be the "children created by God".Chapter 96 They act as the main antagonists of the series. Outline All humans on Earth are the descendants of Noah and his family, who survived the Great Flood and populated the Earth once more. Every so often, and when there is a vacancy within the Family, a gene within a regular human, called the "Noah gene", awakens, turning that human into a Noah and causing them to fall under the influence of his hatred and memories stored within their blood. At their greatest, the Noah Family will have fourteen members, including the Earl of Millennium who leads them. When one of the members dies, an indeterminate amount of time later the same Noah will awaken in a new human, though under a new human name and a new human mindset. The process is progressive and extremely painful causing Wisely to give a squealChapter 187, Page 1 and Skin Bolic to bite his fingers every night. When the Noah finally awakens, the pain stops and the Noah sees a 7000 years old truth and is revealed "the world as it really is". Depending on the memory the human seems to be able to refrain the memory and prevent it from taking over while keeping their original personality. Chapter 130, Page 16 Depending on the use of their power the Noah may no longer be able to refrain the memory and eventually loose their self.Chapter 219 The memory that reincarnates seems to remember the events of his past reincarnations even when the reincarnation doesn't. Chapter 225: Joyd reacts knowingly to Nea's words while Tyki has no clue what he means. Each member of the Noah Family is known as an 'Apostle', and each Apostle has their own Noah name, though a few choose to continue to go by their human name. Road Kamelot has declared them to be the true Apostles of God .Several members have claimed to hate regular humans and to consider themselves superior. Physical and biological characteristics The Memory The Noah Memory inside a human appears in the form of a blank humanoid figure without hair, eyes or nose whose only feature is a grinning mouth. It was shown to reflect on mirrors of the physical world in some circumstances. In some situations it can even manifest physically on the host as shown on Skin Bolic's forehead, Tyki Mikk's tentacles or Feedler's belly. It feels an intense, visceral and irrepressible hatred towards Innocence. Noah Form Members of the Noah Family, when they are in their Noah forms, are distinguished by their greyish darkened skin, amber eyes, bluish black hair (with the exception of Jasdevi, Wisely, and Allen), black nailsChapter 187, Page 11 and the line of seven, nineChapter 219: The earl has 9 stigmata or elevenChapter 225, page 9, Tyki has eleven stigmata black, cross-like markings that go across their foreheads, called stigmata. A few Noah have an additional Iris. Some have shown to even be able to darken their sclera.Volume 10, Chapter 87, page 7: Tyki Mikk sclera is blackChapter 221, page 8, The earl's sclera starts to darken Chapter 221, page 23: the earl's sclera is completely black. They are able to transform only parts of their body in their Noah form as exemplified by Road Kamelot who made appear stigmata on her human skin or change only her eyes . Tyki Mikk has showed a intermediary form with a brown skin between the traditional greyish and his human skin color. When submerged by his memory, Tyki Mikk has black blood.Chapter 124, page 4 Tyki Mikk has also developed a marking identical to a stigma on his throat after the failed exorcism attempt by Allen Walker. When a Noah reawakens his body is reborn down to his cells, making them superhumans. They then age slower and keep young bodies for a long time. D-Gray Man Manga Volume 24, Talk Corner, Part 1 History Seven thousand years before the main story started, the Noah fought the first users of Innocence in a battle so great it destroyed the world, an event known in the Old Testament as "The Great Flood", though it is documented in the Cube as "The Three Days of Darkness".D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 7, Page 183 After the first incarnation of the Earl died fighting against the wielder of the Heart of the Innocence, the remaining twelve Apostles repopulated the Earth, making Noah's blood the ancestor strain of all humans of the current generation.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 11 Some time afterwards, the Millennium Earl was reborn, as well as the remaining Noah family, due to their genes being dormant inside all the population of the Earth as their descendants. According to Wisely and the Earl himself, various people awakened as Noah in each era to protect the Earl and fight alongside him against the Innocence. The Noah family has been involved numerous times in key moments of Human history but they have never been recorded in official history books.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 4, Chapter 27, Page 6 At some point the Earl of the Millenium disappeared from this world, something that happened only once during 7000 years. Thirty-five years before the main story, the fourteenth Noah, Nea D.Campbell, betrayed the Family, killing all except Road and the Earl before being killed himself. Because of the memory damage caused by Nea, the next generation of Noah was reincarnating slowly enough for the last awakened Noah to appear only with pass of these thirty-five years, although the current Noah Family is still incomplete (due to the recent Wrathra reincarnation, Skinn Bolic, dying from the hands of Kanda Yu). The Fourteenth managed to implant his memories into Allen Walker before his death, thus getting a chance of being reincarnated as well. In the course of events, he slowly awakens inside Allen and manages to announce his rebirth to the Earl.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 182, Page 12 Though he desires to become the new Earl of Millennium, the current Earl still misses him and wants to have him by his side again, believing he can convince Nea to join them.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 21 Chapter 196, Page 15 On the other hand, not all the Noah are fond of accepting Nea into the Family, Sheril being the main example, seen when he decided to question the Bookman (who was close to the previous Noah generation) about Nea's weakness and declared they'd kill the Fourteenth without any doubt, despite their pledge to protect Adam from the Heart with their lives.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 22, Chapter 202, Page 6 Known Noah Inherent Noah Abilities Natural command of all Akuma: All Noah have the ability to command Akuma to do whatever they want, both verbally and telepathically.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 6, Chapter 56, Page 183 The extent of this influence is so complete that Noah can command Akuma to self-destruct, even if it is against the Akuma's will.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 25, Page 169 Akuma Blood Oil Immunity: Though they are human, Noah are immune to the poisonous effects of Akuma blood oil, though it is noted by Jasdevi that it tastes terrible. Road however likes the taste of Akuma Blood Oil.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 107, Page 174 Physical Prowess: '''It was shown that even without training, Noah are naturally able to physically endure things that would fatally injure regular humansVolume 11, Chapter 98, Page 22. This is only enhanced for the Noah fighters who can easily overpower trained humans and even take on several exorcists at once. '''Noah's "Memory": The driving force behind the will that all Noah feel, it creates their thirst for blood and their hatred of Innocence and those who wield them, and, when a Noah is in a life threatening situation, it awakens their full potential, increasing their power and stamina dramatically.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 97, Page 184D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 124, Page 106 Familial Empathy: Noah are able to sense when a member of their 'family' dies, a situation that seems to sadden the Noah within them, as shown when Skinn Bolic died and Tyki was unable to explain why he was crying. Road, who was also crying at the time, explained that Noah was crying.D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 98, Page 7 Dark Matter abilities: All Noah members have their special abilities based off Dark Matter, which grants them each a unique and powerful ability, making them deadly fighters. This also makes them vulnerable to Innocence, but at the same time, allows them to destroy Innocence by merely touching one.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 6, Chapter 56, Page 179 They can also use dark matter in a more mundane way to shoot dark matter blasts . Noah Aura: 'A dark aura surrounding the individual. It was shown by Allen Walker when he was stabbed by Yu Kanda. '''Enhanced Healing: '''Allen Walker has been noted to heal at a speed noticeably faster than humans. Other Noah like Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot have shown signs of this ability as well even if it is still left unclear. In the earl's case, this ability is so developped that he can heal almost instantaneously. Weaknesses '''Innocence ': Like every Dark Matter empowered being, Noah are vulnerable to innocence. Their otherwise universal abilities don't seem to apply to Innocence which "doesn't belong to this world". For instance, Tyki Mikk can't phase through innocence and Road cannot suck Apocryphos in her dimension. Trivia *In the bible, Noah is one man. He takes refuge in the Noah's ark with his family and a couple of each animals as God ordered him to during the great flood. *It is unclear how Nea D.Campbell, the fourteenth Noah, fits into the Noah reincarnation cycle, as it is explained by Wisely that there were only thirteen original Apostles, the Earl of Millennium included. Though if both Bondomus (Jasdevi) are combined they make just one person, thus making Nea thirteenth one.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Pages 10-11. It is later revealed that both Nea and The Millennium Earl were originally the same entity that reincarnated into two forms. *"Stigmata", by definition, are marks of disgrace associated with a particular circumstance, quality, or person. In the Roman Catholic faith, the word is given to bodily marks, sores or sensations of pain in locations that correspond to the crucifixion wounds of Jesus Christ. *Wisely is the only Noah who remembers his previous incarnations. *The Number of Noah (considering Bondom as one) is the same as Jesus in his apostles. This makes the Earl betrayed by Nea highly reminiscent of Jesus betrayed by Judas. *The exact shade of the dark Noah skin tone is unknown. It has varied during the different depiction of the anime and even those of the manga author, being sometimes grey (first anime and early artwork), sometimes brown (hallow and more recent artwork) and even having sometimes some shades of green (volume 19). *In Japaneses the word "一族" (ichizoku) refers to a notion closer to a clan than a family. Even though the Noah are not more related by blood between each others than to other humans they share a common inheritance passed onto them from their ancestor Noah that regular humans don't have. References Navigation de:Noah Category:Organization